badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Saturday 03/02/16 ' *Heather: How was Loki Day for you guys? (April Fools Day, that is.) *Ox: Clash Royale is utter crap and I want to throw my iPod Touch out the window because of how stupid it is | I probably won't do the explicit part and just leave it out. It was just an idea at the time considering I was re-reading through it all and noticed I made an unexpected bromance. *Snowstripe : I'm frustrated that I can't read the Book of the Visions of Iddo the Seer or the Book of Nathan. Urrghh! *Ox: I was without power yesterday night for more than 4+ hours. With 40-60 mph winds being recorded and white-out conditions (IT SNOWED AFTER A WEEK OF 70 DEGREES), I froze my tail off in front of a fire my family huddled around. Didn't get power until I was fast asleep. But one of our neighbors had a generator so he had the only lights on the street. GG '''Sunday 03/03/16 ' *Heather: Woah. :P *Ox: I hate playing games with kids on microphones with high-pitched voices and their microphone volume all the way up. My right ear is aching rn. ow. ow. ow. *Snowstripe : Just watched GND2. *Ox: Going to this gameshow thing where you get clues and try to break out of a room. I'll be there with my family. Wish us luck :P *Snowstripe : Is it gonna be broadcast? I have nothing to do here besides important stuff, and I'm stroking my beard for options. *E: Is it in London, Canada? My friend went to a similar thing. *Ox: No, it wasn't broadcast XD. Besides, I'm pretty sure it would've only been local for Ohioans in the US. It would've been pretty boring. Considering I'm a teenager and we did the "Casino Royale" room, I had no idea what to do. Though I did have to use a majestic thing called "common sense" to get us to where we got. Unfortunately, we didn't do it in time :c We were caught by the Syndicate and didn't save 007... *Snowstripe : never really liked James Bond, but I do like the Bond girls. *Heather: I've been siting here at the computer, reading fanfics on RW wiki, foe a while now. I should probly get off now. XP | We had to get a new keyboard today, this time it's WATERPROOF!!! XD *Ox: RIP I got school today. this is the day my happiness becomes nonexistent. if only Runaway to Mossflower was possible... oh wait, there's a secret I never told the readers from the start about the story. '''I'VE KEPT A SECRET THIS ENTIRE TIME AND NO ONE SUSPECTED A THING ABOUT IT. I'M A TOP CONSPIRATOR 'Monday 03/04/16 ' *Snowstripe : Guess what I got in the mail today! *Ox: no clue | yay I don't want to research world religions in the library for a school project. *Heather: What what what??? *Ox: my school is horrible. we're learning stuff a majority of people learned in grade school, there are teachers who don't teach ANYTHING but sit on their computers, and there are teachers who are terrible at explaining/teaching/presenting to class. ughhhh *Snowstripe : *yawns* Ox, I had plenty of teachers like that, and I still do. @Heather: Here's a hint: it's green and a few other colors. And no, Ox, it isn't my copy of The Warrior Reborn. *Ox: I wasn't going to answer with that but I'm with Soma 'til the end! I can't really make any donations because my parents won't really let me, but I try to support however I can. | Is it a book/comic book? Green and a few other colors... the illuminati is green, so i'm guessing... SNOW'S MAIL IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED *Snowstripe : And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids! But in all seriousness, why the Illuminati? They were all killed ages ago in Germany. Why not Binderburg? Why not Bohemian Grove? Why not the Youth of Lithuania? Why not the House of Meles? *Ox: YES. "House of Meles"! THE BADGERS WILL START A NEW CULT AND WE WILL HAVE PUPPET MASTERS FOR OUR NEW WORLD ORDER. WE START WITH EUROPE, THEN OVERTHROW TRUMP AND HIS SMALL LOAN OF 1 MILLION DOLLARS. THEN, we sit around and get fat because that's what I feel like doing, but go for what you want :D | "Hey how you doing" "Well I'm fine-- I lied, I'm dying inside" *Snowstripe : The House of Meles is a real society, man. I'm a member. *Heather: Is it a book? Or a dragon? Or some moldy broccoli? Or underwear? jk XD *Ox: where do I sign up? I cried after I stubbed my footpaw in the wall. ouchies :c *Snowstripe : It's a Redwall figurine! Yay! Lol Ox man up. And the House of Meles exists only in my area, which is in the You-Betcha State. Was just talking to myself after reading an AinG article. Smh and facepalm. *Ox: eh I might be dying inside but I shake it off. and lucky, you got a figurine... I really want to buy a signed copy of Lord Brocktree because that's my favorite Redwall book but Ebay isn't the safest place. | I was editing this before you posted, but I got called away to clean the cage of our guinea pig but we ran out of bedding so we went down to an outlet and went to a place to get cookies and cupcakes and then we went to the pet place where I grabbed a giant bag of bedding and almost toppled on my face and finally got home and finished the cage. *gasps for air* That was a mouthful... *Snowstripe : My friend Fallen of Lightning just joined Wikia! Yay! *Snowstripe : I'm an uncle for the sixth time! Hooray!! *Heather: You're an uncle? Cool! Congratulations! ;) *Ox: I found out last night when he posted a message on my Message Wall over on the Redwall Wikia :D *Snowstripe : I'll be going to visit him in like an hour. That'd make my fourth nephew, and the sixth time I've been made an uncle! :) *Ox: Snazzy Messhall :) I am running low of fresh Redwall/Badger pictures, so I need to dive into Google Images shortly | I used to have 3 friends until they accused me of something I didn't do and plan on telling someone i'm good friends with and also really like. Gonna go up to their faces and clear things up. *Snowstripe : He can't open his eyes yet. But he looks a lot like his dad. ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations